


Red Marks

by HeWasIncredible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie x Steven - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love Bites, One-Shot, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven x Connie, Stevonnie - Freeform, Young Love, connie maheswaran - Freeform, connverse - Freeform, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasIncredible/pseuds/HeWasIncredible
Summary: Garnet finds red marks on Steven's neck after leaving him home alone with Connie





	

Steven took his lips off of Connie's neck, a red mark appearing where they had been, which quickly disappeared after his healing spit took effect.

"My turn." Connie said, leaning down toward Steven's neck and gently placing her mouth on it.

Steven thought it felt slightly painful, but soothing in a way, as if it was another way of hugging or kissing. He hoped Connie felt the same way about it that he did, except for the painful part - good thing he had healing spit.

Connie parted her lips from Steven's neck, leaving another red mark alongside the other four. Steven started leaning toward Connie's neck again, only to be interrupted by the warp pad shimmering downstairs. The 3 gems appeared from the light.

"How has your two's afternoon been?" Pearl quickly asked, walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"It's been great!" Steven started, "Connie showed me this thing you can do with your mou-"

Connie quickly placed her hand over Steven's mouth, cutting him off from speaking.

"You can't just tell them we were doing that, Steven!" Connie quickly whispered into Steven's ear, "keep it between us."

"Does Connie need to be taken home yet?" Pearl asked.

Steven looked at the clock. Connie was supposed to be home at 5:00 PM, and it was 4:50 PM.

"I'll take her home right now." Steven said, grabbing Connie's hand and hopping off of his bed.

Connie resisted, trying to pull Steven back onto the bed.

"What is it, Connie?" Steven asked.

Connie pointed at the red marks on the back of his neck.

Steven's eyes filled with dread as he realized that the gems would see the marks and know what they had been doing.

"I'll stand in front of you while we walk to the door." Connie whispered to Steven, hopping off the bed and standing in front of him as they walked down the stairs.

Right as the pair were about to walk out of the door, Garnet stepped in front of them.

"What were you two doing while we were gone?" Garnet asked.

"Uh-erm.. reading?" Connie shrugged.

"Then shouldn't you go grab your book? You don't seem to be holding anything." Garnet said.

"It was uhh.. one of Steven's books!" Connie said nervously.

Garnet squinted at Connie. She knew that she was hiding something.

"Connie, stand aside." Garnet ordered.

Connie gulped.

"I-it's getting late, Garnet. How about Steven just takes me home right now, and we can maybe talk later." Connie said, grinning nervously.

Garnet shot Connie a look that made her turn pale with fear. She took a large step away from in front of Steven, letting Garnet examine him.

Garnet saw the red marks on the back of Steven's neck, immediately looking at Connie.

Pearl and Amethyst noticed Garnet's frustration, both of them crowding around Steven to see what she was looking at.

"Connie," Pearl started, "were you giving Steven-"

"I was also doing it to Connie!" Steven butted in, "Don't only be mad at her.."

Garnet took another look at the red marks.

"I know you two just started dating," Garnet sighed, "and you're trying to find ways to express your love. But this..." she pointed toward Steven's neck, "This is not a way to do it."

Both Steven and Connie blushed.

"We understand.." Connie said.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a month ago, but I never got around to posting it since I was working on other things at the time. So I decided to fix a few thing in it and post it now. Here ye go!
> 
> (Sorry if a few things are off about the grammar. I wasn't as used to writing a month ago.)


End file.
